


No darkness can last forever

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Aomine, Alpha Haizaki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aomine is the best guy you'll ever meet, Aomine reminding u that rape is not sex and virginity is dumb, Aominecchi being best boyfriend, Hurt/Comfort, Kuroko being best beffle, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega kise, Rape Aftermath, Why Did I Write This?, Winter Cup, asshole Haizaki, i hope u are all okay and having a good day, if u are pro-life please go away, literally Kuroko being so nice and caring, mpreg mention, pls feel free to hate Haizaki in this story, un-beta'd, what is Kuroko's dynamic it's up to u I don't think I mention it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Haizaki hurts Kise. Kuroko and Aomine take care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly why DID I write this? This was meant to be part of my Nano last year but I gave up on that but still wanted to write this. 
> 
> So I hope Haizaki ain't this much of a dickface in canon. Guess we really don't know. He could be. He's a good character. Not really what I'd call a good guy tho. I don't hate him in canon really, and tbh I love the idea of him being terrified of Nijimura and Nijimura taming him lmao. But if anyone is gonna do something like this in KnB, it's Haizaki. Sorry if you actually are potentially a nice person deep down Haizaki-kun. Pls forgive me. And get rid of those cornrows while you're at it. 
> 
> Uhhhhhh I may have taken the title from Spring Day by BTS sue me please. 
> 
> *makes it super clear that rape is not the victim's fault ever* If you have experienced bad things like this I hope you know u are a lovely person and you did not deserve the things that happened to you and also that I love u and ur very brave.

Kise waited for his teammates before he left. They were all ecstatic, feeling content and satisfied that they had won, glad they were making it to the semi-finals. He wanted to hang out with them and just feed off the good energy. He’d never really relied on other people before high school, and it was still kind of strange to him, but he liked it. It was a good feeling. Kasamatsu patted him on the back as they walked out, once again telling him he did a good job. Kise felt so happy he could cry.

They stepped outside, laughing and talking, Kise happily listening to his teammates chatter, when he heard a quiet, low groan. He looked over his shoulder and saw- Haizaki? He was sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall of the building, and he looked like hell. It wasn’t quite as bad as the times Nijimura _dealt_ with him back at Teikou, but he was still sporting quite the bruise.

“Uh, guys, go on without me,” Kise said.

“Are you okay?” Kasamatsu asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just have to do something. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

Kasamatsu shrugged, and parted with a reminder to get some rest, that he needed to be ready to face off against Seirin. After insisting that he would indeed get plenty of rest (“I’m not going to be up all night when we have Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi to play against!”), Kise waited for them to walk away before turning around and hurrying over to Haizaki.

“The hell do _you_ want?” the brunette growled when Kise’s shadow fell over him.  

“Shougo-kun, I may have kicked your ass, but I’m still a nice person at heart,” Kise said with a coy smile. “What happened to you?”

“Your fucking boyfriend happened.”

 _Boyfriend_? “Kurokocchi?”

Haizaki glowered. “Not him. Daiki.”

“He hit you?”

“What the hell does it look like?”

Hm, Kise was impressed. Of course Aomine would have won that fight. Haizaki _was_ always kind of pathetic.

Kise smiled. “Shougo-kun, you should really get that cut checked out, don’t want it to get infected.”

“Shut the fuck up. You wanna play nurse for me then, asshole?”

Kise scoffed. “Actually I have some healing cream in my bag. I’ll be a nice former teammate and let you have a bit. Since I’m such a great person.”

He started to walk back into the building, figuring Haizaki would follow. He did. Kise walked to the bathroom and set his bag on the sink, rummaging around to pull out the tube of cream. Haizaki leaned against one of the sinks and watched him.

“You’re very calm, Shougo-kun,” Kise smiled.

Haizaki just grunted. Kise shook his head and stepped in front of him. He squeezed a bit of the cream onto the pad of his finger and then dabbed at the split skin on Haizaki’s face. Haizaki winced a little when the cream touched him but he remained silent.

“There, all done. Try not to get into fights with people again,” Kise said in a slightly condescending tone. He returned to his bag to put the tube away.

“You know I won’t stick to that,” Haizaki said. “By the way, Ryouta… you smell nice.”

Kise paused. “Uh, thank you…” he said quietly. As he was zipping his bag up, he noticed something. A scent. Not his own, but Haizaki’s. He was projecting his alpha scent onto Kise. It made him felt kind of weird. Strangely relaxed.

“I recognise that scent. You’re in your heat. But you didn’t take your suppressants this morning. You have been, but you forgot today.”

Kise’s eyes widened. One of his sisters had come home from a work trip to see his last games and was in heat as well, and had taken all of his suppressants. He’d only found out he had none left this morning, when he didn’t have time to get more. But how did Haizaki know that?

“I can smell it on you,” Haizaki supplied with a smile, as if he could read Kise’s mind. “It’s fainter than it should be, but it’s there.”

Kise stared at him, shocked. He realised the seriousness of the situation and he turned back to the sink to get his bag. As he put his hand on the straps, Haizaki grabbed his wrist.

“Are you planning on leaving? Not just yet, _Ryoouuta_.”

Kise winced a little at the way Haizaki said his name. It just sounded so awful. Cold and slimy. It was always disturbing how Haizaki spoke their names with that disrespect, but it sounded even worse now.

“What are you doing, Shougo-kun? Let me go,” Kise said firmly.

Haizaki just smiled, and then he was throwing Kise against the wall beside the sinks. Kise gasped in pain, and he barely had the time to struggle before Haizaki was wrapping his belt around Kise’s wrists.

“Shougo-kun, what the hell are you doing?” Kise said, his eyes wide and furious.

“Having fun,” Haizaki replied simply. “You hurt my feelings, you know. I thought I should pay you back for that. And after Daiki warned me to stay away from you, well, you know I just can’t listen to that asshole’s advice.”

“Aominecchi didn’t beat this out of you?” Kise grunted, struggling against his restraints. He tried kneeing at Haizaki’s stomach but the other male just dodged.

“He tried. It takes a little more than that to get through to me. I figure I’ll deal with you and then be satisfied.”

Haizaki’s scent hit Kise again, numbing his mind a little. It was enough to make his body relax, to stop struggling so much, and he felt his lower regions stirring as heat spread through his body. Haizaki grabbed him and threw him to the floor, Kise making a squeak of pain as his tailbone hit the hard tiles.

“You’re going to be agreeable, right, _Ryoouta_?” Haizaki said, extending the syllables of Kise’s name again. He leaned down and licked at the blonde’s sensitive scent gland on his neck, nibbling at it slightly.

“Aah- let me go, you bastard,” Kise mumbled, his body going lax at Haizaki’s touch. He tried to kick him away but his legs had turned into jelly.

“Look at how you’re reacting,” Haizaki said, running a hand across the front of Kise’s shorts. Kise jerked in response. “You know you want this, Ryouta.”

“I- _don’t_ ,” Kise struggled to say when Haizaki reattached his mouth to his gland.

Haizaki pulled back and tugged Kise’s shorts and underwear down.

“Lookie here, you’re already dripping for me,” he said, stroking a finger between Kise’s legs. Kise flinched, trying to shuffle away from him but not really succeeding. “You’re such an omega slut. Look how hungry you are for my cock.”

Haizaki wrapped his fingers around Kise’s half-hard length, stroking him slowly. Kise’s body was craving this due to its hormones, betraying him. He weakly tried to turn away, but Haizaki held him in place with his other hand.

“Sh-Shougo-kun, stop,” Kise whimpered. He rubbed his wrists together, trying to wiggle them out from their restraints. If he could just get free, he could hopefully push Haizaki away and surprise him for long enough to escape.

But when Haizaki flipped him over, pulling him up onto his knees, Kise sort of gave up on trying to get free. He pressed his cheek against the tiles, squeezing his eyes shut. He wanted Kuroko. He wanted Aomine. Despite Kuroko being somewhat cold to him at times, claiming to find him annoying, and Aomine knocking him around a bit and yelling at him, they were his best friends. They always looked after him. He wanted to see them. He bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood when Haizaki pushed into him. He could taste the metal on his tongue, and he concentrated on the coppery taste and focused on the sound of blood rushing in his ears to stop the pain. He couldn’t help his body’s reactions, and he felt himself inching closer to release. He truly hated being an omega then. It had never bothered him much before. Sometimes Aomine would tease him about it, especially when heats rolled around and he forgot to take his suppressants. He used to make jokes about it being Kise’s ‘time of the month’. It pissed Kise off to no end, but now he found himself wishing for Aomine’s dumb and inappropriate jokes. He pictured Aomine’s face.

Haizaki was talking to him, but Kise couldn’t hear him. He wasn’t sure he wanted to, anyway. He forced his brain onto other things, but he was jolted back to reality when he felt Haizaki’s hand wrapping around him again. He whimpered, scraping his nails across the tiles.

“Come like the good little omega whore you are,” Haizaki said.

Kise was tempted to shoot him a pained glare over his shoulder, but he really didn’t want to look at the other boy right now. He bit his lip again, not being able to control his body anymore, coming across the pastel blue tiles. He felt Haizaki swelling inside him and he moaned out a choked cry at the discomfort. It hurt, it hurt, and he just wanted nothing more than to be tucked in bed, his sisters with him reading him bedtime stories like when he was a kid. He wanted to feel safe.

As he was thinking of his old toys, his sisters’ faces, and more Aomine and Kuroko, he finally felt Haizaki pull out. Kise dropped onto his side, pain shooting through his hip as it connected with the hard ground. He felt disgusting.

“Were you a virgin, Ryouta?” Haizaki asked after a moment, amusement in his voice.

Kise glared at him, not that he could see him very well at all due to the tears blurring his vision. “Fuck you,” he said. The tears flowing from his eyes probably weren’t making him look very menacing though.

“You want to go again? I’d love to, but I think you’re ruined enough.” He patted Kise’s hip lightly, then reached over and undid the belt tying the blonde’s hands. “Thanks for the fun, I’ll see you next year, I guess.”

Kise remained on the floor until he left, and for a long time after that, his eyes staring blankly at the wall. Finally, he figured he should get up, so he gingerly stood, wincing at the throbbing pain all throughout his body. He slid his clothes back on, feeling like he needed twenty thousand showers and it still probably wouldn’t be enough. He grabbed his bag and made his way outside, pulling his phone out and tapping on one of his favourited contacts.

“Hello? Kise-kun?”

Kuroko’s voice flooded him with relief. He suddenly felt like he was going to cry.

“Um, Kurokocchi? Can I come over? Something happened that I’d like to talk to you about.”

“Of course, Kise-kun. Are you okay?”

“Um. I don’t know…”

“You’re worrying me a little. Please hurry over so we can talk.”

“Okay, I’ll see you soon, Kurokocchi, thank you.”

Kise hurried off to the road, and he called a taxi to come get him. There was no way he was going to be walking on the streets right now. It didn’t take long to get to Kuroko’s house, and he found the front light on, and he walked to the door and knocked gently. After a few moments it opened, revealing the shorter boy.

“Come in, Kise-kun,” he said, stepping aside.

Kise sniffed and went in. He went straight up to Kuroko’s room, Kuroko following him up and shutting his bedroom door when they were both inside.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Kuroko asked, sitting down on his bed.

Kise wanted to sit down too, he just wanted to relax his sore body, but he was afraid it was going to hurt, so he stood. “Uh… I don’t know how to say it.”

Kuroko nodded slowly. “When did this event occur?”

“After the games today. After everyone else left.”

“I see. Are any other people involved?”

Kise nodded. “Um. Haizaki.”

Kuroko narrowed his eyes. “What did he do?”

The blonde sighed and stepped closer to Kuroko. He finally decided to sit down, he was too exhausted to keep standing. It wasn’t actually as bad as he thought it would be. “He… attacked me.”

“He hit you?”

“Uhh… not quite. He attacked me in a not very nice way.”

“Is there any nice way to be attacked?” Kuroko asked.

Kise smiled weakly. “I guess not. He attacked me in a sexual way.”

Kuroko angled his body towards Kise a little. “I see. Can I give you a hug, Kise-kun?”

“If you want.” Kise wanted to be held, but he didn’t want to admit that. He didn’t like feeling weak.

Kuroko slung his small arms around him, squeezing him lightly. “You’re in heat at the moment, aren’t you?” Kise nodded. “Did he… use protection?” Kise shook his head. “I see.”

Kise felt panic rising in his chest. “This is really, really bad, Kurokocchi. I don’t want any of this. What am I going to do if I-”

“There’s things we can do. First we need to go to a pharmacy.”

“We?”

“Of course I’ll go with you,” Kuroko said. He squeezed Kise’s hand.

“Thanks, Kurokocchi…”

“It’s okay. We’ll figure it out.”

“I want to play tomorrow.”

Kuroko frowned. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? Are you physically able?”

“I’m fine. I’m a bit sore but it’ll be gone by tomorrow afternoon. I’ll be able to play. Besides, I need to distract myself.”

“I understand. Can you talk to your captain about this?”

Kise opened and closed his mouth a few times. “I guess? He’s good to me. He’ll be understanding.”

“Can you talk to him about it tomorrow, then?”

“Sure. Kurokocchi? Can I have a shower and then go to bed? I’m really tired.”

“Of course. Do you want me to sleep on the floor?”

“No, it’s okay. I’d like you to be close to me.”

Kuroko nodded. “I’ll get you a towel.”

Kise let Kuroko fuss over him for a bit, and after he showered they eventually both settled into Kuroko’s bed.

“Can I, um, cuddle you, Kurokocchi? I just… don’t want to be alone.”

“Of course, Kise-kun.” Kuroko shuffled closer to him, and he looped an arm around Kise’s waist. Kise in turn tugged Kuroko against him, burying his nose in his vanilla scented hair.

Surprisingly, he slept. He was so exhausted that sleep actually came easily.  He woke up the next morning with Kuroko tangled against him. The moment he stirred, Kuroko woke as well, the pair of them sitting up.

“How are you feeling, Kise-kun?”

Kise shrugged. “Fine, I guess.”

“Are you sure?”

“Mm. I don’t know, I kind of just… don’t feel anything at all. Maybe if I think about it I’d feel worse, but I don’t know. I’m trying not to.”

Kuroko nodded. “We should get ready to go out.”

“Right.”

They got up, and Kise wanted to have another shower again. He felt like no matter how much he scrubbed that he was still tainted. He might have been crying in the shower, but he wasn’t sure, it was hard to tell. When they were both ready, Kise decided he really didn’t feel like going out after all. He didn’t particularly want to be seen buying what he needed to buy. If someone happened to recognise him that would be especially bad.

“It’s okay,” Kuroko said, touching his arm. “I’ll go. Do you need anything else?”

Kise shook his head and smiled. “I’m fine.” He stepped forward and hugged the shorter boy, resting his chin on Kuroko’s head. “Thanks, Kurokocchi.”

Kuroko patted his back lightly. “Of course, Kise-kun.”

After he left, Kise just stayed in Kuroko’s room, sitting on his bed with Kuroko’s laptop. He checked Facebook and Twitter, idly liking all his friends’ and teammates’ comments and posts about the games today. He ended up watching shiba inu videos until he heard his phone ringing. It was the tone he’d set up for Aomine. Curious as to why the other boy was calling, he picked it up.

“Aominecchi?”

“Hey, Kise, I’m at the door.”

“What?”

“I’m at Tetsu’s door. Hurry up and let me in.”

“Wha-? Okay, okay, hang on!”

He tossed his phone onto the end of the bed and leapt up, hurrying down to answer the door. Aomine was standing there, dressed casually, his expression blank.

“Aominecchi, what are you doing here?”

“Tetsu said I should come over and keep you company,” he said, stepping past Kise.

“Um. Did he tell you anything else?”

“He mentioned a couple of things. He said Haizaki hurt you?”

Kise barked out a bitter laugh. “I guess you could say that.”

Aomine nodded. “Guess I need to smack the shit out of him again.”

Kise smiled. “Please don’t do that, Aominecchi. He might get mad again.”

“So what did he do? Get into a fight with you?” Aomine asked, heading for the kitchen to poke around in the fridge.

“Um…” Kise didn’t really know how to say this. “He, uh…” Aomine kept looking through the fridge, seeming to not be paying him any attention. “He raped me,” Kise said at last. It made him feel sick to say it out loud.

There was a loud crash as Aomine dropped something. He stood up and spun around to Kise, his face eerily calm. “ _What_?” he said, and his voice was soft and dripping with anger.

“Don’t make me say it again,” Kise mumbled.

Aomine swore. “I’m going to fucking kill him. Where does he live? I’m going to fucking kill him. Does Tetsu know where he lives? Where’s the closest cliff I can hurl his soon-to-be mangled body off?”

Kise smiled weakly, putting a hand on Aomine’s arm. “It’s fine. Don’t start any fights.”

“It’s _not_ fine, Kise,” Aomine said.

“Aominecchi, please, it’s okay. I just want to forget about this,” Kise said softly.

For a moment Aomine stared at him, then he sighed and nodded. “If he ever comes back though, I’m _going_ to dump his body in a ravine.”

Kise smiled. “I appreciate that.”

“Kise, you…”

“What is it?”

“You’re in heat,” Aomine said quietly.

Kise shifted a little uncomfortably. “Uh, yeah.”

“Please tell me he at least used a condom.”

“Er, no…” Aomine swore under his breath again. “It’s okay, Aominecchi, Kurokocchi’s at the pharmacy getting me something to deal with the situation. It’s fine, I’m fine.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it,” Aomine said. “You don’t have to be brave all the time, you know. Sometimes it’s better to say what you’re really feeling.”

Kise stared in surprise. “Aominecchi…”

“Don’t tell me you’re okay when you’re not. I know you too well for that. You don’t have to pretend with me.”

Kise looked down at the floor, tears welling in his eyes. He just stared at the ground, and when he felt the tears about to overflow, he squeezed them shut to hold them in. He felt Aomine’s arms wrap around him, and he leaned into his neck, burying his nose there to smell Aomine’s comforting scent. It was warm and earthy, enveloping him and making Kise feel at home. Aomine was pushing the scent onto him, but it was nice. It was sweet. Calming.

“I’m getting your shirt wet,” he mumbled, feeling the damp fabric against his eyelashes that were clumped with tears.

“Doesn’t matter,” Aomine said.

Kise squeezed him around his waist, breathing in Aomine with a sigh. “Thanks,” he said.

Aomine gently took his wrist and tugged him over to the couch, sitting them both down. “You’re going to play today, aren’t you?”

Kise blushed. Of course Aomine would figure that out too. “Yeah.”

“Kise, you’re up against _Seirin_.”

“I know that! But if I don’t play then I’m just going to break down.”

Aomine exhaled slowly. “I’m just concerned.”

Kise smiled. “I know, thank you. But I’ll be fine. I just want things to be normal again.”

Aomine nodded, and Kise scooted closer to him and laid his head down on his shoulder. Aomine hooked his arm around Kise’s waist. “Sorry,” he said.

Kise glanced up. “What for?”

“If I hadn’t of gotten into a fight with him, he might not have done it.”

“Don’t blame yourself, Aominecchi. He was already an asshole, and he probably would have done it anyway after the results of our game,” Kise said.

“I guess. Still. Sorry I wasn’t there or something. I would have ripped his dick off and fed it to him.”

Kise laughed. “Well that would have been interesting to see.”

“I would, you know.”

“I know. Thanks, Aominecchi.”

He wrapped his arms around Aomine, pressing his nose into him again. Aomine always smelled nice to him. Kise thought most alphas smelled too aggressive, their scents overwhelming and uncomfortably stuffy in his nose. But Aomine’s had always been pleasant. Almost intoxicating, actually.

“Kise.”

“Hm?”

“You’re really getting into this.”

Kise then realised he’d almost climbed into Aomine’s lap and had been sticking his nose down the neck of Aomine’s shirt.

“O-Oh! Sorry! I, um…”

Aomine smirked, and he ran his fingers through the hair of Kise’s fringe. “You’re cute.”

“A-Aominecchi…”

Aomine tugged him a little closer, and he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Kise’s cheek.

“I want to protect you,” he murmured.

Kise looked away. “Aominecchi, is this just because you feel sorry for me?”

“No, it’s not.” Aomine picked up his hands and clasped their fingers. “I’ve liked you since we met. It’s cute the way you suck at basketball.”

“Hey!”

“But you try. And maybe you’re not so bad after all. Actually, you’re pretty amazing.”

Kise blushed. “But you shouldn’t want me. Not after- after this,” he said softly. He felt tears in his eyes again but he willed them away.

Aomine touched his cheek, barely a brush of his fingertips; tender. “I’m not going to stop wanting you. Ever.”

Kise started crying again, and Aomine pulled him close and held him so tightly Kise thought he might suffocate. It was nice though, he felt protected and safe with Aomine. They separated when keys jangled at the door, Kise wiping his tears away. Kuroko stepped in and walked over to them. He held up a little paper bag sealed with tape and marked with the pharmacy’s logo.

“Thanks, Kurokocchi,” Kise said.

“Of course,” Kuroko said. “I’ll get you some water. Aomine-kun, thank you for coming.”

“Not a problem, Tetsu.”

Kise opened the bag and pulled out the little box, examining it for a moment. He sighed and opened the box, popping out the tablet. He swallowed it, taking a sip from the water Kuroko had got for him.

“I guess that’s it?” he said.

“The person who served me said it will make you feel sick, and if you throw up, you have to get another one,” Kuroko said.

“Lovely,” Kise said sarcastically.

“Kagami-kun messaged me while I was out, he wants to meet up with me,” Kuroko said. “Our game isn’t until this afternoon, so will you be all right until then?”

“Yeah, I’ll just stay here if that’s okay.”

“I’ll keep you company,” Aomine said.

“Thank you, Aomine-kun. I’ll go now then.” Kuroko leaned over and hugged Kise, then he left again.

“So. Not a virgin anymore,” Kise said casually. He felt that if he talked lightly he wouldn’t start crying. It felt better to pretend he wasn’t upset.

“It doesn’t count,” Aomine said.

“What?”

“It doesn’t count. Rape isn’t sex. That’s why it’s called rape. Besides the concept of virginity is kinda dumb anyway. Saying that you change after you’ve had a dick in you? Well I mean if it was _mine_ I can understand-” -Kise laughed- “-but still.”

“I appreciate that, Aominecchi.”

“But hey if you wanted a do-over with me, I won’t complain.”

Kise giggled. “I think I need to wait a while before I even consider that.”

“I know, I’m just being an ass. Take all the time you need.”

Kise smiled widely at him. “You know Aominecchi, you’re actually a really good guy.”

Aomine smiled back. “Yeah if you say so. Don’t say that to anyone else. Gotta keep up my reputation of being a cool jerk.”

Kise lightly slapped his arm. Then he sighed. “Aominecchi, I don’t know if I can be in a relationship with you. I wouldn’t be a very good boyfriend right now.”

“Hey, that doesn’t bother me. We can date and not do anything you know?”

“You’re okay with something like that?” Kise asked with wide eyes.

“Yeah. Could I at least hold your hand and hug you?”

Kise smiled. “That would be nice actually. You’re sure you won’t get bored of waiting for me?”

“Kise, I won’t be waiting for you. I’m happy as long as you’re okay.” He paused. “You’ll still let me jack off though, right?”

Kise snorted. “Yeah, knock yourself out.”

“Sweet. Then we’re good.”

Kise laughed softly. He leaned back into Aomine and curled up against him. “Love you, Aominecchi.”

“Love you too, Kise,” Aomine said. He groaned. “God, Satsuki’s never gonna shut up about this when she finds out. You know she’s been hoping we get together since middle school?”

Kise laughed. “Seriously?”

“Dead serious. She’s unbelievable.”

“Mmm, well, I don’t mind. I’m pretty happy myself,” Kise said, snuggling against Aomine’s chest.

“Yeah. Me too. I’ll look after you.”

Kise smiled, closing his eyes. He knew Aomine would keep to his word.

**Author's Note:**

> [depressing post script]
> 
> tfw the female body and its reproductive functions make you want to cry because u dont want to be a girl but u gotta research this stuff for ur fanfic even tho ur on the verge of a total mental breakdown and potentially killing urself. the tightrope between realistic writing and not drowning urself in your own bathtub. 
> 
> #dysphoriaproblems
> 
> I just want Google to stop talking to me as if I'm the one who had sex and got pregnant tbh. Fuck off with that shit.


End file.
